


Unfortunate Frequencies

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [9]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: (because case), Accidental Stimulation, Age Difference, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators, jbbkinktober2020, non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: Major Crimes gets a big, important case in the middle of the night. Gil picks Malcolm up on the way to the scene.Malcolm's acting a little weird.---Kinktober Day 9: Accidental Stimulation
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948045
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	Unfortunate Frequencies

None of them were on duty at the time. The call came in late at night, and usually, Gil and the team would be handed the investigation as soon as they got in that morning. _Usually_. When the victim is as high profile as this one is, however, calls are made and Major Crimes is roused from their beds to start working the case before the media can get a whiff of it. 

“Bright,” Gil says before Malcolm can say a word, his cell phone up at his ear and one hand on the steering wheel, “I’m parking in front of the loft. We have a case, and I need you on it.”

There’s a shuffling. “I’ll be right down.” Malcolm’s voice is strained, harried.

Gil doesn’t think anything of it. He doesn’t have the mental capacity to right now. His brain power is split between the road ahead of him and the body waiting, hopefully already being attended to by Edrisa and her team. As soon as Malcolm gets in the car — gingerly, he might have noted if he was paying attention — they’re off.

The drive is silent.

JT and Dani are already on the scene when they arrive.

“Edrisa’s with the body,” Dani says, sipping a black coffee and looking at them with tired eyes. “JT’s talking to the cop who arrived first.” She turns and walks further into the house without waiting to see if they’re following. 

The scene they find is obviously staged. The body is posed in a mockery of a solitary dinner, the man’s intestines coiled on the delicate table setting in front of him, both ends still connected to his abdomen. The floor beneath him is remarkably clean.

“Oh, he wasn’t killed _here_ ,” Edrisa says when JT points it out. “I’d take a blacklight to the master bath, if I were you. I sure wouldn’t want to haul a body like this too far.”

The man’s hands are loosely curled around a knife and fork, and a clean cloth napkin is tucked in his collar while the bottom half of his bloodstained shirt is unbuttoned to reveal ragged incisions and the gaping cavity where his guts used to rest. 

Gil grimaces at the tableau. 

Behind him, there’s a pained hiss and footsteps.

JT quirks a brow. “I was beginning to think he was immune to this shit.” At Gil’s questioning look, he nods his head in the direction Malcolm took off.

Gil’s grimace deepens. This isn’t the time to be squeamish. They don’t have long before his superiors will be breathing down their necks, waiting for results, and so he walks off to find his wayward consultant and press just how important this is. 

He finds Malcolm leaning against the wall in the entryway. His arms are crossed, hands clenched around his forearms. His head is dipped, hair falling down in his face, body trembling slightly. 

The visual softens Gil. As much pressure as he’s under right now, he always has a soft spot for this kid, and he winces at the thought that maybe he pulled him on a bad night. “How you doing, kid?”

Malcolm’s head snaps up as if he hadn’t noticed Gil’s approach. He grins shakily. “I’m good, Gil. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Gil snorts. “You don’t look good right now.”

“I’m fine!”

“You don’t have to lie to me,” Gil says. “Was it the nightmares again?”

Malcolm tucks a stray bit of hair behind his ear with a trembling hand. “Ah — um, no.” His mouth slants awkwardly, his jaw tensing as his cheeks bloom bright red. 

Gil looks at him, really looks at him. He knows better than to guess Bright’s on drugs, because they both know he won’t touch anything on the chance they’d make his issues worse, but there’s something _off_ about him tonight. “Can you work tonight? I need you at your best, and if that means letting you go to rest for a few hours, I’ll do it.”

“ _No_ ,” Malcolm insists, eyes widening. “No, I can —” His eyes slam shut, jaw clenching again. 

Gil’s brow furrows. He opens his mouth to say something but then notices the way Malcolm smoothes his suit jacket down with panicked hands. 

There’s a bulge in his slacks. 

Gil stares for a moment before shaking his head, shaking away the image. “Kid, if your mind is on someone back in your loft, I’d rather you go and get that… _settled_ first. Your head has to be on the case if you’re here.”

But Malcolm shakes his head frantically. “No, I can do this!” He bites his lip. “Look, I —” He looks around. There are officers milling around them in the house. He pulls Gil into the room behind him, which happens to be a small bathroom. “I was, um. I was having some _alone_ time, and I didn’t have time to take the toy out, so —”

Gil rubs his forehead, half exasperated, half covering his own flush. “I would have waited a few more minutes,” he says faintly.

“It wouldn’t have been a problem,” Malcolm presses on, “if someone nearby wasn’t using something on the same frequency.”

Gil blinks. “What?” Another tremor hits Malcolm then, and Gil is all too aware now that it’s because he has a vibe in his ass. He can feel his own cock hardening and pushes the thought away. Or tries to.

“It keeps going off,” Malcolm says quietly, breath hitching. He can’t stop the small moan from escaping this time. One hand reaches back blindly to grip the edge of the sink.

Gil swallows thickly. He opens his mouth, not having the slightest idea what he’s about to say, when Malcolm’s lips part again, face screwing up in agonized pleasure, and Gil leans in and swallows the sound without thinking. 

Malcolm thrusts up against him instinctively, practically falling into him. His hands grip onto Gil’s sweater for support. “Gil, what —”

But Gil shakes his head. He tips Malcolm’s chin up to look right in his eyes. “You’re going to come, and then we’re going to get that toy out of you so that we can solve this case. If you don’t want my help, just say so.”

Shuddering, Malcolm nods. “ _Fuck_. Please, Gil.”

Gil opens his pants and wraps a hand around his throbbing cock. “Show me how you fall apart, kid,” he murmurs, catching his lips again. 

It’s quick, dirty. He strokes him a mere handful of times before the combination of his warm palm and the vibration gets to Malcolm. 

A few minutes later, when they both wander out of the bathroom to join JT and Dani again, they get a few odd looks, but Gil is certain no one will guess what _really_ happened. 

It helps that Malcolm immediately spins his theories, and their case takes off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kinktober! I'm planning on doing every prompt, so look out for more!
> 
> Prompt list I'm using can be found here: https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020


End file.
